


Save Me, Help Me

by Desparado



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: You're plagued by memories of your past which has a huge effect on your friendship with Geralt and Jaskier; will they be able to stop you from making a terrible mistake?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 52





	Save Me, Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was originally gonna be a Geralt x reader fic but the more I wrote the more it became a Jaskier x reader fic then I redrafted and it was a Geralt x reader fic again. What a rush. Also I wrote this more for me than anyone else so like enjoy comfort from our favourite gentlemen.  
> Characters: Geralt x magic!reader; Jaskier x magic!reader  
> Warnings: Angsty af; watching someone die; reference to losing a parent; lots of sadness but then I like to fluff it up afterwards ‘cause I hate sad endings.

“Geralt, wake up.” The statement propelled the Witcher from his sleep as he rose sharply to a seated position, knife in hand. He turned and relaxed his stance when realised it was just Jaskier knelt beside him. But then tensed again when he noticed the wide-eyed expression and shake in the bard’s hands. “Geralt,” he breathed, “It’s y/n.” then he moved aside to show the place you were sleeping. But after blinking the sleep from his eyes he realised you weren’t actually there. In fact, you were hovering 8 feet above your original sleeping position, still lying flat, tossing and turning, whimpering in your sleep. “Fuck.” He shot up and ran towards you, unsure of what to do. “What happened?”  
“I don’t know- I woke up hearing crying and I saw her lying on the floor. I went to wake her up but then she started flickering like a candle and then-“ Jask couldn’t finish his sentence for want of air. His heart was racing and he couldn’t bear to watch his closest friend like this.  
“Hmm.” Geralt replied, eyes trained on you the whole time.  
“What do we do?” Jaskier asked, watching Geralt as he put his knife down on the ground and walked closer to you. The campfire behind them began to shudder against an invisible breeze. “We wake her up. Carefully.”

You were very aware that your light sleep was no longer just that. The trees around you were blowing but there was no wind. Looking up at the sky you noticed the sun and waning moon, and when you looked down and back up, it changed to two suns. As you wandered amongst the pines you noticed a clearing. You could hear shouts and jeers, which made your hairs stand on end. Moving closer, suddenly you were in the centre of a village. You felt a cold sweat as you recognised the uneven cobbles at your feet. Glancing up, the swinging sign for the tavern waved at you hauntingly. The familiar squeak pierced your heart, ‘Please… no.’  
A horrific scream caused you to whip your head round and there she was. You quickly realised you were now amongst the crowd of villagers- your neighbours- as they taunted your mother and threw stones at her. She was tied to a tall wooden post, her beautiful y/h/c hair hung loosely by her face. If you thought hard enough, you could almost smell her scent- freshly washed cotton and baked bread. You were distracted by the sudden silence. Looking around everyone was still moving and throwing stones but in utter silence. You glanced back at your mother who was now staring at you. Her sullen eyes ripped at your soul, “Save me.” Uttered her voice, but her bleak face didn’t change. You tried to move but the crowd was crushing you. You knew if you lifted your arms- you could do it. This time you could call upon the rain and hail just like you had wished to all those years ago. But the crowd grew thicker, whispers of your name snaked between them. “Save me!” Your mother begged, louder this time. You tried again but your arms would not move. Your breathing shortened to gasps and your heart thumped painfully against your chest. Hot tears dripped down your face but you couldn’t feel them somehow. Then it happened. Just like it did before. One of the villagers stood next to your mother- your beautiful mother- ignited lantern in hand and threw it onto the hay that surrounded her.  
The crack of the glass echoed in your ears, as did the surge of energy from the flames; only this time it called your name as it whipped around your mother like a swooping bird and framed her tear and blood-stained face before swallowing her whole. Then the unforgettable happened. Again. Chaos and heat grew inside you like a tidal wave. And just like before it exploded from you as you screamed with all the grief and rage of a traumatised little girl. 

As you screamed, you were thrown back into the waking world and woke to a sudden falling feeling as you hurtled to the ground. Before you could react, you were caught by Geralt, who then laid you back down on the floor. “I’ve got you. You’re safe.” He whispered. You got up almost instantly and fought against his embrace. You cast your eyes over a concerned Geralt and a frightened Jaskier. But all you could see were horrified faces and burning flesh. “She wasn’t,” you replied, tears coming back once, “And neither are you!” With that you turned and fled into the trees. The voices of your most treasured companions called after you, carried on the wind. Fear gripped your heart and pain surged into your sprinting legs; you couldn’t save your mother; how could you ever expect to save your friends? Worse still- the power you felt after unleashing your chaos upon the villagers was incredible. What if rage fills you again, but they are the cause of it? Will you feel the same ecstasy from destroying them? That final question flooded your chest with shame and guilt. As despair seeped in, you slowed your pace and fell on your knees. Gripping leaves and bark, you prayed to the gods for a calm in the storm as you sobbed. Images flashed across your mind- your mother smiling; Geralt holding back a laugh at one of your terrible jokes; your mother burning; the terrified look on Jaskier’s face. Your sobs grew louder as you shouted into the darkness, “I’m sorry, mother! I can’t… I can’t do this! Please, gods- help me!” Repeating those phrases over and over, you didn’t hear the collection of footsteps behind you but you did hear the whisper of your name. You gasped for air, trying to cling onto sanity as you turned your head and Jaskier came into view. This time his face wasn’t contorted by terror. His features were soft, a gentle smile on his lips, “Let us help you, y/n.” He whispered.  
“I can’t,” you replied, your voice raspy from crying, “I’ll hurt you-“  
“Shh, hey,” Jaskier interrupted, slowly edging closer to you, “Listen to me- you will never hurt us. But you have to let us in, let us help you.” His words were sweet, like the potion your mother would make when you were feeling unwell. The kindness was overwhelming and you silently nodded. Jaskier took you in his arms and held you for a moment, stroking your hair in the way he knows soothes you. You listened to his breathing and this helped calm you down. After a while he pulled you to your feet. You turned and saw a silent Geralt leaning against a tree, arms folded. As your eyes met, he shifted his weight, put his arms by his side and walked to you with a soothing smile. You gave him a small smile in return as you went to meet him halfway but stopped when searing pain fired up your leg causing you to gasp. Looking down, you noticed scratch marks on your shins, lifting a foot revealed blood on the sole. You went to curse yourself for sleeping barefoot but Geralt spoke first, “It’s okay, y/n, let me help you.” You nodded and he carefully lifted you up bridal style. 

Once back at camp, Jaskier grabbed more blankets and laid them out for you as Geralt put you down. They never once asked you about your nightmare- although you once confessed to Geralt about your past during a night of heavy drinking, so assumed he already guessed. He tended to the wounds on your legs and feet as Jaskier held your hand and stroked your hair once more. Geralt had never given you this much attention before, he delicately wiped blood from your legs then poured liquid from a small bottle onto the wounds. It stung immensely but looking in Geralt’s eyes as he observed your reactions gave you something to focus on.  
All the fatigue from running and calm touches lulled you to sleep without realising. When you woke again, the fire was smoking up to a dawning sky and you were lying between a Witcher and a bard. ‘That sounds like the start of a joke’ you thought to yourself, causing you to giggle slightly as you sat up. You sighed deeply but quietly as the smoky air mixed with earthy scents filled your lungs. You wriggled your feet and found that they felt perfectly normal; managing to stand up also confirmed they had healed perfectly too. You stretched your legs by walking over to Roach and giving her a scratch behind the ears and treating her to a snack from Geralt’s bag. “Shh, don’t tell anyone.” You muttered as you fed her.  
“Don’t tell anyone what?” A voice behind you asked, causing you to jump, almost startling Roach. You turned to find Geralt on his feet only a short distance away from you; his arms raised in a peaceful gesture, but his brows were furrowed and his eyes kept glancing from your face to the bag in your hands as he came closer. “Oh, just feeding Roach.” You replied, analysing the concern on his face. He looked passed you and seemed content when he noticed the mare munching on something. “I’m not running away Geralt, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Your voice was a little sharper than you intended, but he didn’t seem to notice. “Well you did give me quite the scare last night, y/n.” He stated. Visions from last night flooded back as you remembered the concerned look on his face after you woke up. “I-I’m sorry,” You stuttered, putting away Geralt’s bag and trying to make yourself busy, “I can only imagine what you saw when I was asleep and I’m sorry for causing any problems.” Your statement was met with silence. As you went to pick up Roach’s saddle, Geralt intervened and held your hand gently in his. He used it to guide you to face him and he held the other one. “That’s not what I’m talking about y/n. I’m talking about you running off into the forest. It scared me that I might not find you.” You wanted to believe the sincerity in his voice, but doubt was a powerful beast. You shook your head at his words, “But when I woke up, you looked so afraid of me-“  
“I wasn’t afraid of you. I was afraid of feeling so helpless for the first time ever. I watched you struggle with a nightmare I couldn’t save you from and I didn’t know what to do.”  
“You… were scared because you couldn’t save me?” You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. Geralt seemed to notice this came and closer to you, only a breath away. “You mean so much to me, y/n, more than I ever anticipated. The power inside you is enthralling and fascinates me at every step. All I ever want is to protect you from your demons but when you ran off, I felt like I had let you down.” He gently touched the side of your face, brushing hair behind your ear. “I could take a guess at what your nightmare was about, but I will never expect you to tell me. That being said: if you ever did want to talk, you know I will always be here to listen. I know a thing or two about destiny being a bitch, so if you think me worthy of a second chance, I will gladly make it up to you.” His words danced in your head like a leaf devil, the affection in them pouring into your lungs like fresh air. Looking at his face made your heart swell as you remembered all the times that he admired your gifts, not only that but your mind as well- allowing you to hunt with him and use your powers for good. “Geralt, I-“ You began, but didn’t know how to finish, choosing to just flick your gaze between his kind eyes and soft lips. Without another word, Geralt brought his mouth to yours in a short but deep kiss, breathing each other in as you did so. You didn’t want it to end. As he broke away, you gripped him by the front of his shirt and pulled him in for another one. This time he held you closer by holding the side of your face with one hand as the other wrapped around your waist. You drank him in and he allowed it, all the while he enjoyed his own taste of your lips. You finally parted when you both heard a stirring behind you. Peeking over Geralt’s shoulder, you watched Jaskier turn over to face the other side, still snoring. Looking back, you were met with awe filled eyes observing your every facial feature, causing you to blush slightly. “Come on,” He whispered quietly, “Let’s try and get some more sleep.” With that, you followed him back near the campfire and laid in his arms for the first- but not the last time.


End file.
